Franicienta
by Fisheri
Summary: Parodia de cenicienta XDD con algo de XanxusXSqualo, BelXFran principalmente y... a ver que mas surge o.o


Yo reportándome nuevamente después de taaaaanto tiempo XDDDD

Es que en estos días la escuela ya no da libertad de pensamiento -_- en mi mente predominan números, fechas, amenazas de exámenes, etc. _

Pero una vocecita muy en lo profundo de mi mente me decía que escribiera este fic, yo me negué como cualquier persona normal lo haría, pero después recordé que no era una persona normal así que le hice caso y aquí lo tienen Hehe XDD

Como ya dije es una vil parodia de cenicienta, y si no se dieron cuenta, lean el titulo, con eso basta…

Por ahora les dejo la primera parte que es más o menos como el prologo, posteriormente iré poniendo los demás capítulos dependiendo de los reviews que reciba la historia. Incluso podría cambiarse el final o alargar la historia, no sé, ya veremos después ;)

Se agradece a todas y todos los que dejaron reviews :D

GRACIAS, hacen que mi vida sea… Amm igual e.e

Pero me alegran el día, eso es seguro X3 Así que en cierto modo también alegran mi vida :3

Wooo también saludos a YutYuk del deviant \(^c^) es culpable de dar el último empujoncito que me hiso publicar el fic XDD

Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia…supongo que sí, aunque sea una mal copia de "cenicienta" XP

Enjoy :D

* * *

FRANICIENTA

En un reino muy muy lejano… ok no tan lejano… habitaba un rey de una paciencia muy escasa, cuyos más valiosos tesoros eran sus dos… armas, su pasatiempo favorito era aventar cualquier cosa que tuviera a la mano a sus súbitos y a todo ser viviente y que muchas veces pasaba a ser no viviente, que tuviera la desgracia de ponérsele enfrente, su nombre, Xanxus, el rey Xanxus.

El rey tenía dos hijos, dos rubios y sádicos hijos que siempre ocasionaban desastres en su reino por las peleas que normalmente comenzaban como una simple discusión entre hermanos y terminaba en una batalla que involucraba a todo aquel que se encontrara a menos de 5m.

-Uwaa~ su majestad, necesitamos hacer algo con estos chicos-Chillo el consejero real.

-…..

Xanxus quien se encontraba en la sala principal del reino acariciando su tigre-mascota, no tomo mucha importancia de lo que decía su consejero real Lussuria, quien había entrado a la habitación para rendir los informes semanales.

-¡Tuvimos un descenso poblacional de un 70% en solo esta semana!

-…-Acariciando la cabeza de su tigre-mascota

- Las personas han comenzado a irse del reino ~

-….-Jugando con las orejas de su tigre-mascota

-Um….

-…..-Haciendo muecas con el rostro de su tigre-mascota

Una gota resbalo por la sien de Luss. Al parecer otra vez tendría que ideárselas para captar la atención del rey.

-Entre menos gente haya, su reinado se debilitara…

Xanxus se detuvo en su labor y volteo a ver a su consejero. Al parecer había dado justo en el blanco.

- Ninguna escoria debilitara mi poder.

-Entonces haga algo al respecto.

-… ¿Cómo qué?

-Mmm... Podemos empezar deteniendo a los príncipes que se la pasan destruyendo a diario la ciudad…

-Haz lo que quieras con ellos

-Ok~

Dicho esto Luss se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación dejando al rey jugando nuevamente con su tigre-mascota. Ahora a idear el plan para controlar a los gemelitos, menos mal que tenía el permiso para hacerlo de la forma que él quisiera.

-Uwaa esto va a ser divertido~

En otro lado, muy independiente del reino, un varón de largos cabellos grises caminaba por el pasillo dirigiéndose a un lugar en específico, Una sala en específico.

Toc – Toc

-Adelaaaaante~ Una voz más melosa que la de Lussuria contestó.

-¡¿VOIIIII Para que me llamó-Dijo entrando a la amplia y lujosa habitación elegante rodeada de grandes libreros llenos de documentos, al fondo se veía una mujer mayor vestida de tonos rosados mirando a través de la enorme ventana que tenía enfrente.

-Oh Squ querido~ - La mujer le contesto con voz melosa mientras lo volteaba a ver, haciendo que la piel se le erizase, detestaba las voces melosas, estaba arto de ellas.-Vamos, pasa cariño, toma asiento por favor~

-¿Y se puede saber para que me necesita?- Dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio de la mujer.

-Bueno, ¡Tengo una excelente noticia para ti querido!

-¡VOIIIIIII ¿Al fin descubrieron que no soy una mugre hada madrina y me dejaran irme de aquí a cualquier otro lugar que no esté lleno de voces chillonas y colores rosados por todos lados?-Grito emocionado el peligris.

El hada suspiro manteniendo su sonrisa, mientras un tic en el ojo comenzaba a evidenciarse.

-No Squ querido, y ya hablamos de eso, eres un hada madrina, es tu destino, mira hasta tienes las alitas~

-!¡VOIIIIII no me importan estas mugres alas!¡Yo no puedo ser una maldita hada soy un varón, todas ustedes son mujeres!

-Ay Squ, dejemos esto por la paz ¿Sí? Mejor te digo la buena noticia… Ya tienes asignado un ahijadooo~ -Sonrió el hada.

¿No te alegra?- el hada cuestiono a Squalo, pero este seguía ocupado dando una lista de las razones por las que no debía ser un hada madrina.

-Squ querido…

-¡Además no me gusta el color rosa, detesto eso y todo aquí es rosa!

-Squaloo~

-¡Y encima me querían hacer que vistiera el patético vestido rosa! ¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirles que soy un varón!

-….. ¡SQUALO!

- ¡!

-¡Ya me tienes harta de tus quejas, te hemos tenido mucha consideración para hacer que estés a gusto, tu propia habitación, vestir como tú quieras , dejarte jugar con tu espadita esa y soportar tus malditos "VOOOOI" que ya me dejaron con una maldita migraña, y ni así estas conforme! ¡Escúchame bien, eres un hada te guste o no y ahora que ya tienes tu propio ahijado, vas a ayudarlo y a cumplir con tu misión sin quejarte! Porque si vuelves a hacerlo me asegurare de que esa hombría que tanto defiendes no sea más que un vago recuerdo ¿ENTENDISTE?

-Hugh...

-Tomare eso como un sí~-dijo la mujer recuperando su tierna sonrisa nuevamente.

-Ahora toma este sobre, ahí vienen todos datos que necesitas acerca de tu ahijado y recuerda querido, no me falleeees~

Squalo aun shockeado tomo el sobre y salió de la habitación lentamente, una vez llegado a la puerta... huyó despavoridamente ¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso? ¿No se supone que las hadas eran toda dulzura? Bueno, acababa de comprobar de la peor manera que definitivamente…No.

Continuara…

* * *

Muy corto y aun no hay BelFran, si ya se ¬¬

Yo misma me hago "Buuuh" ¬o¬

Paciencia, solo les adelanto que si habrá BelFran, aunque con poco romance, eso no me sale muy bien porque no me gustan las cosas cursis y melosas… Sorry U_U Pero bueno, eso no evita las escenas picaras y pervertidas XDD

Y bueno, ya está el rey, el consejero real que no tiene mucha importancia en la historia real pero aquí si Hehe ¬w¬ me servirá de mucho X3… Amm, también tenemos al hada...

_Squalo: ¡VOOOOOIII ¿Por qué tengo que ser la estúpida hada?_

… Perdón, tenemos a la estúpida hada…

_Squalo: ¡VOOOOOIII ¿Cómo me llamaste?_

… ¬ ¬ ¿Podría alguien sedarlo?

_(Squalo es sedado)_

Bien, también está el príncipe, que en este caso son los príncipes, cenicienta, que por obvias razones ya sabrán quien es, si no, lean de nuevo el titulo…

Y las hermanastras…Hehe, eso será lo más gracioso, solo les diré que en este caso Franicienta no será explotado y maltratado por su madrastra y compañía... Él será acosado XDD

Hasta ahorita solo eso les puedo decir, porque solo eso he planeado _

Recuerden dejar reviews para ver qué les parece el fic, coman frutas y verduras y no confundan el vinagre con agua .

P.D.: Tampoco se pongan a escribir un fic a las 3am cuando tienen que ir a la escuela a las 7 am =_=


End file.
